This invention relates to treatment of diabetes mellitus by effecting the differentiation of pancreatic islet precursor cells into mature insulin-producing cells by the combined synergistic stimulation by a gastrin/cholecystokinin (CCK) receptor ligand, particularly gastrin, and an epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor ligand, particularly transforming growth factor alpha (TGF.alpha.).
The pancreatic islets develop from endodermal stem cells that lie in the fetal ductular pancreatic endothelium, which also contains pluripotent stem cells that develop into the exocrine pancreas. Teitelman, G. and J. K. Lee, Developmental Biology, 121: 454-466 (1987); Pictet, R. and W. J. Rutter, Development of the embryonic endocrine pancreas, in Endocrinology, Handbook of Physiology, ed. R. O.Greep and E. B. Astwood (1972), American Physiological Society: Washington D.C., p. 25-66. Islet development proceeds through discrete developmental states during fetal gestation which are punctuated by dramatic transitions. The initial period is a protodifferentiated state which is characterized by the commitment of these pluripotent stem cells to the islet cell lineage, as manifested by the expression of insulin and glucagon. These protodifferentiated cells comprise a population of committed islet precursor cells which express only low levels of islet specific gene products and lack the cytodifferentiation of mature islet cells. Pictet, R. and W. J. Rutter, supra. Around day 16 in mouse gestation, the protodifferentiated pancreas begins a phase of rapid growth and differentiation characterized by cytodifferentiation of islet cells and a several hundred fold increase in islet specific gene expression. Histologically, islet formation (neogenesis) becomes apparent as proliferating islets bud from the pancreatic ducts (nesidioblastosis). Just before birth the rate of islet growth slows, and islet neogenesis and nesidioblastosis becomes much less apparent. Concomitant with this, the islets attain a fully differentiated state with maximal levels of insulin gene expression. Therefore, similar to many organs, the completion of cellular differentiation is associated with reduced regenerative potential.
Since differentiation of protodifferentiated precursors occurs during late fetal development of the pancreas, the factors regulating islet differentiation are likely to be expressed in the pancreas during this period. One of the genes expressed during islet development encodes the gastrointestinal peptide, gastrin. Although gastrin acts in the adult as a gastric hormone regulating acid secretion, the major site of gastrin expression in the fetus is the pancreatic islets. Brand, S. J. and P. J. Fuller, J. Biol Chem., 263:5341-5347 (1988). Expression of gastrin in the pancreatic islets is transient. It is confined to the period when protodifferentiated islet precursors form differentiated islets. Although the significance of pancreatic gastrin in islet development is unknown, some clinical observations suggest a role for gastrin in this islet development as follows. For example, hypergastrinemia caused by gastrin-expressing islet cell tumors and atrophic gastritis is associated with nesidioblastosis similar to that seen in differentiating fetal islets. Sacchi, T. B., et al., Virchows Archiv B, 48:261-276 (1985); and Heitz, P. U., et al., Diabetes, 26:632-642 (1977). Further, an abnormal persistence of pancreatic gastrin has been documented in a case of infantile nesidioblastosis. Hollande E., et al., Gastroenterology, 71:255-262 (1976). However, in neither observation was a causal relationship established between the nesidioblastosis and gastrin stimulation.
Citation of a reference herein shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present invention.